Derek and Jennifer
The relationship between Evolved Beta Werewolf Derek Hale and Darach Jennifer Blake, also known as Julia Baccari. Though Derek and Jennifer didn't officially meet until Season 3, they became connected through a shared event that occurred in the early 2000s. Derek, then fifteen years old, arranged to have his girlfriend Paige Krasikeva bitten and turned into a Werewolf so they could always be together after he was manipulated into doing so by his uncle Peter Hale. However, Paige's body rejected the bite, and she was in so much pain that Derek ultimately mercy-killed her, not realizing that he was doing so while hiding in a root cellar that happened to be built around the roots of the Nemeton, a sacred tree to Druids. As a result, he inadvertently committed a virgin sacrifice on the roots of the Nemeton, giving it a spark of power it had not had in a long time, and it was this power that saved Jennifer's life after she was brutally mauled by her friend and Alpha Kali (as Jennifer was her pack's Emissary and needed to be killed as part of Kali's initiation into the Alpha Pack led by Deucalion); Jennifer crawled toward the tree stump and absorbed some of its power, allowing her to hold onto her life long enough to be found and taken to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Once Jennifer learned that Derek's actions were behind her survival, she became somewhat obsessed with them, believing that they were connected. The two eventually met officially in late August of 2011, as Derek and his ally Scott McCall had inadvertently locked her into the high school boiler room with the feral Vernon Boyd and Cora Hale during the Full Moon, causing Derek to risk his life to jump in and prevent them from hurting her. Days later, Derek went to check on Jennifer to make sure she was okay, sparking a true relationship between them that culminated in the two having sex after Jennifer brought Derek back to his loft to heal in the aftermath of the Hale Pack's battle against the Alpha Pack. Unfortunately, their romance came to an end after Jennifer was revealed to be the Darach, a dark Druid who was committing human sacrifices to gain the power necessary to defeat the Alpha Pack (specifically Deucalion) once and for all, and who had already captured Noah Stilinski in preparation for her "guardian" trio of sacrifices. Despite Derek's disgust at being lied to and taken advantage of, Jennifer, still obsessed with him, coerced him into continuing to work with her by poisoning his sister Cora Hale and using her ability to heal her to enlist his help in fighting the Alphas. Derek reluctantly did as she asked, especially once he learned that he would also be helping to protect his protégée and ally Scott McCall from Deucalion's influence. During the final battle, Jennifer was gravely injured by Deucalion and then finished off by Peter Hale before she could use the power of the Nemeton to heal herself, but Derek's relationship with her continued to haunt him throughout the rest of the series, though he eventually entered a healthy relationship with the mercenary Braeden. In the series finale, the Anuk-ite, a Shapeshifter who feeds on and is empowered by fear, took the form of Jennifer to try to get Derek to look it in the eyes, as its gaze would petrify him; though Derek resisted for as long as he could, he eventually opened his eyes and was turned to stone until Stiles Stilinski killed the creature. Derek and Jennifer are known as Dennifer or Jerek by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3A= In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 6B= In The Wolves of War, Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Ally Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships